forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Over the Edge
| editor = Claire Hoffman, Travis Woodall | publisher = Wizards of the Coast | inter_artist = | cartography = | pages = 42 | debut = 2017 | released = 2017 | story arc = Tomb of Annihilation | realm year = | setting = Port Nyanzaru | game_edition = 5 | play_time = 5 hours | players = 3–7 | levels = 5 – 10 | series = Adventurers League | preceded_by = A City on the Edge | followed_by = A Day at the Races | source = dmsguild.com }} Over the Edge is an adventure module set in the Forgotten Realms using the Dungeons & Dragons 5 edition ruleset. It is part of the Tomb of Annihilation series of adventures published for the D&D Adventurers League. It focuses on Port Nyanzaru. It contains five adventures, each with a play time of about one hour, and is designed for three to seven 5 - to 10 -level characters. Index ;Characters: :Aida Hallowhall • Arreni Goldbirth • Belleflower • Gustav Hallowhall • Izzy Bit • Kishika • Klevin Van’Sheram • Pozzanna Lordeaux • Screaming Wind • Shashasa • Soggy Wren :Liara Portyr ;Creatures: :ankylosaurus • elf • gnome • hobgoblin • human • minotaur skeleton • pterafolk • spirit naga • tabaxi • wight • yuan-ti • yuan-ti pureblood ;Locations: :;Region: Chult :;Rivers: River Tiryki :;Settlements: Port Nyanzaru :Baldur's Gate • Fort Beluarian • Waterdeep ;Magic: :;Items: ''protection from aberrations scroll • spell scroll of remove curse • spell scroll of tongues :;Potions: alchemist's fire • potion of animal friendship • potion of healing • potion of greater healing • potion of invulnerability • potion of poison • potion of resistance (psychic) :;Spells: animal friendship • blight • blink • charm person • command • conjure fey • counterspell • crown of madness • cure wounds • dancing lights • detect magic • detect thoughts • dimension door • disguise self • divination • dominate beast • dominate person • eldritch blast • expeditious retreat • faerie fire • fear • fireball • fly • friends • greater restoration • guidance • haste • healing word • hellish rebuke • heroism • hold monster • hold person • hypnotic pattern • identify • illusory script • invisibility • lesser restoration • lightning bolt • mage armor • mage hand • magic missile • mending • message • minor illusion • misty step • phantasmal force • phantasmal killer • poison spray • prayer of healing • prestidigitation • raise dead • ray of frost • remove curse • revivify • seeming • shatter • silent image • sleep • speak with animals • speak with dead • stoneskin • suggestion • thunderwave • tongues • true resurrection • true strike • unseen servant • vampiric touch • vicious mockery ;Plants: :tabacco ;Organizations: :;Player Factions: Emerald Enclave • Harpers • Lords' Alliance • Order of the Gauntlet • Zhentarim ;Religion: :Nangnang • Ubtao Appendix Credits * D&D Organized Play: Chris Lindsay * D&D Adventurers League Wizards Team: Chris Lindsay, Adam Lee, Mike Mearls, Matt Sernett * D&D Adventurers League Administrator(s): Claire Hoffman, Robert Adducci, Bill Benham, Travis Woodall, Greg Marks, Alan Patrick External links * Tomb of Annihilation Adventurer's League References Connections Category:E-books Category:Adventures Category:5th edition adventures Category:Adventurers League Category:Published in 2017 Category:Works by Shawn Merwin Category:Works by Monica Valentinelli Category:Chult adventures